Heard Em' Say
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Summary will give away the story....Chad centric eventual Chadella.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard he was expelled from West High."

"I heard he killed a kid just cause he looked at him funny."

"I heard he's been to jail."

"Well I heard..."

The talking stopped as the new kid entered the room, he looked very different from the kids in his class. While they were decked out in their Hollister and Abercrombie polo's, designer jeans, and birkenstocks. He was wearing his baggy jeans, fitted wifebeater and black hoodie over it, and Nike's. His brown curls pulled back into a neat pony tail with a cap on his head that was tilted to the side.

He walked to an empty seat and sat down, all eyes were on him. He personally didn't like all of the extra attention, and made it very clear. "See somethin' you like?"

The tone of his voice made everyone turn around in their seats, hoping homeroom would go by just a little bit faster. But to make matters worse, the Evan's twins paraded into the room demanding all eyes be on them. "Hey Shar, that kid is sitting in your seat." Ryan said to his sister.

Sharpay snorted and looked at her brother, "Not for long."

She walked over to the boy and stopped in front of the desk, "Um excuse me you're in my seat. Now I know you're new so I'll go easy on you-"

"Excuse me? Are you listening?" Sharpay asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"How could I not hear that annoying excuse for a voice." he answered grabbing her hand.

"Look, you're in my seat and I just want you to get up." Sharpay said shaking her hand from his grip.

"I don't see your name on it." he said.

"Actually it's right there." she said pointing to the pink nametag on the righthand corner of the desk.

"Sh...Sh...Sha...Shar..." he struggled with her name.

"Sharpay you dolt." she said.

The boy looked up at her and smirked, "Sharpay is a dog, you don't look like a dog, so I guess this ain't your seat." he said.

"Uh!"

Sharpay walked to the front and sat down with a huff.

"He stood up to Sharpay!" a voice said.

"Yeah...But can he stand up to Troy and his friends?" another asked.

"Speak of the devil."

Troy Bolton and 'crew' walked into the room, commanding more attention than the Evans twins. "New kid, up." Troy said.

"This is the blonde girls seat, if anyone should sit here it should be her." he said.

"Usually I kick her out of this seat, now get up." Troy demanded.

"Troy give it up, he beat Sharpay!" one kid said.

"She's Sharpay, **I'm** Troy Bolton." he said cockily. **(A/N: Is that a word?)**

"No wonder we always beat you guys, you're way to cocky." the kid said.

"So you're that transfer from West High?" Troy asked.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?"

"Look, you little punk you're not gonna come to **my** school with your hood crap! This school is on the good side of town for a reason." Troy said.

"I didn't want to come here...I could've gone to South High, or North High, but I was forced to come here. So you're gonna have to deal with it basketball boy."

* * *

"Dude, they got computers here."

"What kind?"

"I don't know..Max or Mac somethin' like that."

"Chad, you hit the jackpot!"

"I ain't gonna steal nuthin' from this place." Chad said into his phone.

"Why not man?"

"You don't think do you? I do one wrong thing I'm in juvi."

Troy, Zeke and Jason hid quietly behind a wall listening to the boys phone conversation.

"Heard that guys? One wrong thing and he's in juvi." Troy said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy Bolton sat in his desk, waiting for his english class to start. None of his friends were in this class, but to his dismay Chad was.

"Punk." Troy muttered.

Chad stopped in his tracks and bent toward Troy's ear, "You keep trying to make me look like a fool, you're only making yourself look like a jackass." he whispered.

Chad walked to his seat with a smile, because he wiped the smirk off of Troy's face.

"Good morning class." a female voice said.

"I am aware we have a new student today." she said.

"Where are you now? Ah, a face I haven't seen yet! You must be Chad Danforth, welcome to East High! Can you tell us a little about yourself?" she asked.

"Let's see...I don't like this school, I don't like the people, and I don't like you so don't try to get on my good side." he said bitterly.

The teacher looked taken back, but regained her composure, "Well it's nice to meet you too." she said.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Okay, well yesterday we started reading A Tell Tale Heart. Kelsi will you pass Chad an extra book?"

"Yes ma'am." the small girl said getting up and going to the supply cabinet.

"Yesterday we left off on page 52, Chad would you like to start us out?" the teacher asked.

Chad took his book from Kelsi and muttered a thank you before answering the teacher. "No thank you." he said quietly.

"Nonsense, I want you to read." she insisted.

Chad nodded and cleared his throat, "And... every night... about mid...mid...night I turned the la...la...latch of his door and opened it oh, so gently. And then, when I... had... made an open...ing suff...suffi...sufic..suffi...cient for my head, I put in a dark lantern all closed, closed so that no light shone out, and then I thr...ust in my head. Oh, you would have lau...laughed to see how cunn...ingly I thrust it in! I moved it slowly, very, very slowly, so that I might not dis...t..t..tu..turb the old man's sleep."

Some of the class started to snicker at how slow he read. He couldn't seem to pronounce some of the other words either.

Chad heard the snickering and threw the book to the floor, he stood up and walked out of the class room.

"The poor retard can't read." Troy said with a laugh.

"I don't think this is funny at all!" the teacher yelled, silencing her students.

"Now, will someone go see if he is alright?" she asked.

A girl raised her slowly raised her hand, and let out a quiet, "I will."

"Thank you Ms. Montez."

**(Oh how cliche...)**

Gabriella Montez walked out of the classroom and down the hall hoping to spot Chad. On her search she heard music, and singing coming from the auditorium. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door, and walked inside.

At the piano was Chad, he was playing a song Gabriella didn't recognize but it sounded beautiful none the less. When the song was over Gabriella clapped, making Chad look over at her. His face showed surprise, then hatred, "Come to make fun of me?" he asked bitterly.

"No...I actually came to see if you were okay." Gabriella said walking towards the stage.

"No really, is Troy the basketball boy in on this?" he asked.

"No, I have nothing to do with him actually." she said with a smile.

"Seems like everyone follows him around like lost puppies."

"Well, I hang out with Kelsi, Rashad**(made up) **and Logan **(also made up)**. You should sit with us at lunch today." she suggested.

Chad looked at her and sighed, "I don't think that's such a great idea." he said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, I'm sure Troy has something enbarassing for me coming and I don't want you to get involved." he said.

"Don't worry about Troy, don't worry about any of them, now lets go back to class." Gabriella said.

Chad smiled and hopped off the stage.

"So what are are your other talents?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can sing and play the piano...What else can you do?"

"I can tap dance, it's not something I share with people though, my mom wanted to make sure I stayed off the streets so she put me in every single activity created." he said.

"Wow."

Chad looked at Gabriella, and smiled. "I think you're the first person that hasn't judged me." he said.

"Same here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chad had a large smile on his face by the time he got home, Gabriella had brightened his day and the jealous looks he recieved from Troy. Walking into his apartment didn't even dampen his mood, even though millions of kids ran through it (literally). "Hey Chad." a little girl said hugging his leg.

"Hey Chelsea where's mama?" he asked picking her up.

"She said she went to da store." she said with a toothless smile.

"Who's here with you guys?" he asked.

"Linette." she said.

"Okay."

Chad sat her down on the ground and walked into the living room/bedroom/kitchen and saw his 18-year-old sister Linette playing with three of the little children that ran through their apartment on a daily basis. "Hey Chad." she said with a smile.

"Hey Linette." Chad said sitting his backpack on the ground and sitting on the couch.

"How was school?"

"Good." he said, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Yesterday it was 'God awful and you wouldn't go back even if mama made you' which she did." Linette said with a laugh.

Chad picked up one of the kids and placed him on his knee, "Did mom really go to the store?" he asked.

Linette shrugged and continued playing with the kids, "So what brightend your day?" she asked.

"This...umm...this girl...Gabriella Montez. She's the only person who...Nevermind." Chad said as a blush crept up on his ckeeks.

"Chad, I'm your sister! You can tell me anything!" Linette said with a smile.

"Okay...Well, there's this girl named Gabriella but everyone just calls her Gabi. She's nice and..." his voice trailed off as he thought about her.

"Chad...Chad! Snap out of it!" Linette said.

"Oh..sorry...Uhh I gotta go get ready...and do homework..." he muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

Linette shook her head and smiled, "He's in love..."


End file.
